


co-author fun for profit

by testy, testy4



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy4/pseuds/testy4
Summary: end notes





	1. start

goddanm co-authors y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **end notes**


	2. a chapter

a chapter without a co -author


	3. another one

one more co-author free chapter

and edited to try to kick the deleted co-author out


	4. one more for good meassure

a finela chapter to make sure they will not come back

can I just flush the cache instead?

**Author's Note:**

> # work end notes


End file.
